OC Oneshots
by Pantsless Ghost
Summary: A series of oneshots centered around my OC's. Warning: Only contains OC's, with brief mention of canon characters. Previously was Just Strawberry Jam
1. Only Strawberry Jam

Glitter sat, staring at the racoon sitting across from him. Twisty starred back, her head tilted slightly. Glitter almost jumped when the toast popped behind him, he wasn't usually paranoid, but the little racoon had attacked, maimed and even killed him too many times for his comfort.  
He let out a relieved sigh and stood, spinning to face the toaster. He placed the two slices on a plate and looked over his shoulder, smiling shyly.  
"I'm sorry, but we only have strawberry jam."  
Twisty's eyes went wide and she let out a pained whine. Glitter's smile faded and he looked at his friend in concern.  
"I could go ge-"  
He jumped when Twisty threw the knife beside her at him, barely missing his head. Twisty's sclera had turned red and a cruel grin was plastered on her face. Glitter let out a small whimper and bolted out of the room, then out the front door. He spotted Candy, who was watering the garden, and ran over, gripping onto her tail. She looked at him with raised eyebrows, wrapping her tail around his arm.  
"You look panicked, Flicker. Did those twins steal your ball again?"  
Glitter shook his head, panting slightly as he tried to catch his breath. His tail flicked in slight annoyance and he pointed at the house.  
"Tw-Twisty *pant* is trying to *gasp* kill me."  
Candy let out a sigh and unwrapped her tail from Glitter's arm and pushed him away from her gently.  
"I am really sorry, Sprinkles, really I am. It's just, I saved Tickle's cat from a tree yesterday and saving you right now would veer too much into the 'good'. In fact, I think I should go replace all of Fruity's sugar with salt again, just to be safe."  
With that said the Sugar Glider flew off. Glitter starred after the self proclaimed 'Balance Keeper' in disbelief. His fur bristled angrily and he waved his fist at Candy's disappearing figure.  
"Some guardian you are! I should just go back to the Arctic an-!"  
Glitter froze when he heard someone clear their throat behind him. He lowered his tail and slowly turned to face Twisty, who was throwing a knife into the air and catching it again. He raised his hands and smiled weakly, wiggling his fingers slightly.  
"I'm just a figment of your imagination. The real Glitter went to get peanut butter, I swear, honestly."  
Twisty raised an eyebrow. Glitter laughed nervously and with a mumbled 'It was worth a try' turned to run again. Twisty grabbed the fleeing Fox's tail and dragged him back into the house, throwing him into the middle of the lounge room. Glitter started screaming loudly when Twisty jumped on top of him, digging her knife into his arms, chest, face, anywhere she could stab the struggling fox.  
Glitter let out one last gurgled scream when Twisty's knife found his throat.

* * *

Some time later Trippy walk up to Candy and Glitter's house, ready to pick her little (adopted) sister. She raised an eyebrow at the mark in the lawn that looked like someone had been dragged across it, but the lilac Fox shrugged it off. Candy was, after all, an extremely eccentric woman. Hell, they could even be from the ball that little Arctic Fox loved so much. Trippy rang the door bell and when there was no answer she opened the door cautiously.  
"Twiiisty, Glitteeer, where are yoouu?"  
Twisty looked around the corner of the lounge room's doorframe and smiled at her sister, before ducking back into the room. Trippy followed and paused in the doorway, her eyes widening at the state the room was in. Drying blood was splattered across the walls and the once plain white carpet now had a rather nice pattern. Glitter's decapitated body was propped against the room's far corner, his head had been thrown onto one of the armchairs, it's eyes gouged out and God knows where, and his tail had somehow ended up on the ceiling fan.  
"Twisty, what happened here?"  
Twisty smiled and nudged at Glitter's circus ball with her toe.  
"He only had strawberry jam."  
Trippy raised her hand and rested it on her forehead, letting out a loud sigh. She really needed to start sticking little warning post it notes on the small racoon's head.

* * *

**AN: I truely have no excuese for this, I'm sorry. Anyone who can guess who Candy is referring to when she says 'Tickles' and 'Fruity' get a cookie. Okay not really, the cookies are a lie.**  
**The last bit about the warning post it notes is a shout out to my little sister, who did that to me when we were younger. Love ya Wawa, now get offa my stories.**


	2. Pychopathic Child

The crazed Bilby blinked from behind his red tinted goggles, his purple eyes suddenly widened and a scream tore from his throat. He struggled with his straitjacket, falling onto his back, which he arched as he attempted to pull his arms free. His screams died into whimpers as he gave up his struggle and curled into a ball.  
"I'm sorry Mummy. I'm sorry. I won't be bad anymore, I promise."  
The door to the Bilby's cell opened and a doctor, a light blue seal, walked in, crouching in front of the patient. He pulled the quivering Bilby into a sitting position, shaking him slightly to get his attention.  
"Francis, do you remember why you are here?"  
Francis' tilted his head to the side, his purple orbs narrowing behind his goggles. His lips pulled back into a snarl, revealing unnaturally sharp fangs. The seal let out a small gasp and made a move to get away from his patient, before Francis lunged forward, digging his fangs deep into the doctor's shoulder. The blue seal let out a pained scream and several orderlies rushed into the cell, pulling the crazed Bilby away. Francis kicked and struggled to get free, screaming angrily. The seal pressed a hand to his shoulder, stopping the flow from the deep puncture wounds.  
"Francis, do you want us to put the mask on you again?"  
Francis's screams died into soft whimpers again and tears began to leak from behind the goggles. He shook his head, before one of the orderlies pulled his ears, halting the action.  
"Not Francis, not Francis."  
The doctor sighed and brought his free hand up to rub at his eyes.  
"Alright then, Jilly, do you want us to put the mask on you again?"  
The orange Bilby shook his head quickly, his tears brimming with tears again.  
"Please no, don't like the mask."  
Jilly bit his lip, his own blood seeping out to mingle with the doctor's blood that was already dribbling down his chin.  
"Mister Briddle, can I see my mummy?"  
Dr. Briddle's eyes softened and he reached out to gently pat the young Bilby almost comforting, brushing the orderlies hands away from his ears.  
"Jilly, don't you remember what happened? With the knives and your mother and father?"  
Jilly bit his lip harder and Briddle almost reached out to make him stop, before Jilly stopped and started giggling.  
"I remember now. I killed Mummy and Daddy."

**AN: This was a request from my friend, Last-Suicide on Deviantart. We write things together sometimes and we own a couple of OC's together.  
The request started off as her asking me about Jilly's hatred of his own name, why he killed his parents and if part of his insanity is from being in the insane and turned into a request of Jilly in the asylum, with her character Doctor Briddle. This is set when Jilly was seven or eight and before he became overly insane.**


	3. Rain and Blood

The grey Arctic Fox walked through the darkening streets of Happy Tree Town, twin chainsaws dragging behind him. Rain fell; drenching his fur and making his red makeup run down his face like bloodied tears. Lightning flashed across the sky as the Fox paused, dropping one chainsaw to wipe the mixture of rain, paint and tears from his eyes with a soft sob.  
He picked the chainsaw back up and began his slow march forward again. Rounding a corner he was almost run down by twin purple Echidnas, one light with glasses, the other dark with bows on his spines. The light twin reached out to steady the Fox and the grey clown pulled away, shivering. The dark twin pushed his brother behind him and leant close to the Arctic Fox's face, frowning.  
"Something's not right. Glitter, what happened?"  
Glitter let go of both chainsaws and rubbed at his eyes again, sniffling slightly. He picked up one of the dropped chainsaws, his fingers playing with the cord that would turn it on. He mumbled something neither twin could hear as he pulled the cord, the saw coming to life quietly. The dark twin could barely react before the grey clown swung the chainsaw upwards, cutting through his stomach and chest. He stumbled backwards, into his twin, clutching at his stomach in a vain attempt to keep his organs in. Glitter swung again, this time the chainsaw biting and cutting into Spines' head. Blood splattered both Glitter and Prickles and the light Echidna's hands flew to his glasses, trying to rub the blood off them only succeeding in smearing it worse. Glitter stepped over Spines' body and reached out, taking the younger twin's glasses and dropping them to shatter against the blood and rain soaked cement. Prickles whimpered at the loss of clear sight, reaching up to cover and protect the delicate orbs.  
"Why are you doing this?"  
Glitter closed his eyes and swung his chainsaw a final time, the saw cutting through the light Echidna's neck. The Arctic Fox dropped the chainsaw, which spluttered to a stop, and fell to his knees. A loud scream filled the air, dying into soft sobs. Blood and rain mixed around the young clown, staining the soaked fur of his hands and legs a sickening red. The small grey Fox wrapped his arms around himself, screaming again, as the sobs retook him the only words he could get out were muttered "I'm sorry" 's, over and over again.

* * *

**AN: Usually if I draw or write something with Glitter in it, he ends up dead or horribly maimed (all my OC's have killed/injured him at least once), so I decided it was his turn to kill someone.**


	4. Blind

"I didn't always need glasses."  
Jilly looked up from tinkering with one of his bombs and pulled his goggles up onto his forehead.  
"I'm not surprised. People's eyes naturally deteriorate over time."  
The light purple Echidna hit the crazy Bilby softly on the arm, more playfully than angry. Jilly's eyes narrowed and his hand subconsciously moved to rest on his scythe. Prickles, seeing Jilly's calm state slipping, patted his friends shoulder gently.  
"That's not really why I need glasses now, the natural deterioration I mean. I had an accident."  
Jilly let out a calming breath and picked up a screwdriver, pulling his goggles down and turning his attention back to his bomb.  
"Did Spines try to stab your eyes out?"  
Prickles frowned behind his glasses and shook his head.  
"No, Spines wasn't even there."  
Jilly rolled his eyes behind the red glass of his goggles, as he began unscrewing a panel on the side of the bomb.  
"I don't believe you. You're always with him."  
The purple Echidna smiled and scooted closer to his insane friend.  
"Briddle says it's separation anxiety, but we can bear to be apart sometimes. I'm alone with you right now, aren't I?"  
Jilly let out a sigh and nodded. He pulled his backpack towards him, dumped the bomb and tools into the bag and turned to give Prickles his full attention.  
"So, how did you wreck your eyes?"  
A sad look crossed the echidna's eyes and he shook his head.  
"As I said, it was an accident. We were doing an experiment in Science Class and one of the kids splashed me with some mild acid. They could save my sight, but it still got damaged."  
Jilly's fingers brushed over the protective glass of his goggles briefly, before he pulled he pulled them up.  
"So, why are you even bringing this up?"  
Prickles brought his knees to his chest, tears starting to form in his eyes and fog his glasses.  
"The Doctor looked at my eyes a few days ago. He said the damage was worse than it looked when it happened. I'm eventually going to go blind."  
The purple Echidna looked up and into the Bilby's usually crazed purple eyes, the tears starting to drip down his face.  
"Jilly, I-I don't want to be blind."  
Jilly made a soft sound in his throat and shifted closer to his purple friend  
"Moroun, Boko."  
Prickles blinked as Jilly carefully wrapped his arms around him, pulling the smaller animal onto his lap.  
"Just don't cry, alright. Mehr stellt sich heraus, für die bessere."  
Prickles let out a soft sigh and buried his face into his friend's chest.  
"I hope you're right Jilly. I really do."  
Jilly pulled Prickles' head from his chest and pressed their foreheads together. Jilly's fingers brushed Prickles' cheek, wiping away some of the tears that still fell.  
"Even if everything goes to Hell, I'll stay to lead you in the dark."

**AN: The idea for this was that Prickles is afraid of becoming blind and what would his recation be to being told he would one day become blind and Jilly trying to comfort him(though his promise is probably empty). The Doctor is Briddle, who still belongs to Last-Suicide, but I like stealing him.**  
**The first non-english words Jilly speaks are Awabakal(though it's possible I mixed up native Australian languages again) and the second lot are German. While Jilly is a German raised Australian, Prickles(and Spines) is meant to be at least partially Aborginal and I like to think that Jilly and Prickles spend enough time together to pick up at least some of a language the other uses.**

**Translations:**  
**Moroun, Boko. -Quiet, Blindman**  
**Mehr stellt sich heraus, für die bessere- Everything turns out for the better**  
**(I got the German from Last-Suicide, so if it's wrong please tell me so I can strangle her.)**


	5. Imperfect Counterparts

Prickles rolled over in the bed, holding his red ant plushie, Anty, close to his chest. His twin was sprawled out beside him, his pillow thrown somewhere towards the end of the bed. Prickles sighed and lifted his glasses to rub at his eyes, reaching out to run a finger along one of his twin's spines with his other hand. Spines let out a soft sound and his eyes shot open, as he flipped himself over and onto Prickles, pinning the younger twin underneath him.  
Prickles looked up at his twin, his eyes calm behind his glasses, as Spines glared down at him. After a few seconds of the twin's staring contest Spines' eyes softened and he reached down to stroke his brother's cheek.  
"You never fight."  
Prickles closed his eyes, moving his hand to pull Anty onto his chest. Though what his brother said was a statement, he knew his brother enough to know there was a question behind it.  
"I don't mind being killed by you."  
Spines' eyes narrowed and he dug his fingers into Prickles cheek.  
"There's a lot of people you don't mind being killed by."  
Prickles eyes widened and he clutched Anty closer to his chest. Spines tapped his fingers against his brother's cheek, causing him to flinch.  
"You thought I didn't know. You thought you could get away with it."  
Spines moved his hand from his brother's cheek to his chest, tapping his fingers on the flesh. The dark purple echidna moved his other hand to the light purple twin's throat and leant his face close to the other's.  
"Why did you follow me if you'd just betray me?"  
Prickles smacked his brother's hands away from him and pushed him away and off the bed, throwing Anty at the older's head. Angry tears began to fog up his glasses and he took them off, dropping them over the side of the bed, not caring if they broke.  
"We were meant to die."  
Spines frowned in confusion, as he rubbed his head where the ant doll had hit him.  
"What do you mean, Prickly? No one dies forever here."  
Prickles pulled at the dark purple spines that hung over his face, not caring if he tore them from their deep roots.  
"Spindle, I'm not talking about that. Don't you see we should have died before we even came here?"  
Spines frown deepened and he opened his beak to tell Prickles he was being uncharacteristically paranoid, but Prickles grabbed Spines' pillow and threw it at him.  
"When we fell into the creek, you fell on top of me and pierced me. I should have died of blood loss and you can't swim. We. Should. Be. Dead."  
Spines looked down and picked up Anty, rolling the doll over in his hands. The older Echidna closed his eyes and wiped away the tears forming in his eyes.  
"I made you a promise to never let you die, not for good. When you first died I was terrified, it still scares me when you die."  
Spines climbed back onto the bed and pressed the ant doll back into Prickles arms, a soft, sad smile on his beak. He leant forward, touching his forehead against his brother's. Prickles let out a sigh and leaned back, until his head hit his pillow, he reached up and around his darker twin, gripping onto two spines and pulling him down on top of him. Spines, in turn, wrapped his arms around his younger brother's neck, so they were both awkwardly hugging each other, neither twin really noticing the sharp points of their imperfect counterpart's spines digging into the flesh of their arms. After staring at each other for an uncountable amount of time, Spines pulled away from his twin and laid on his side beside him, pulling Prickles so they were once again hugging. The younger and smaller twin nuzzled his face into his brothers chest and with soft sighs of contentment both the Echidna Twins were once again asleep, all worries, fears and anger forgotten until morning.


	6. Cherry Bolts

"Everyone has a dark side, sweetheart."  
Glitter whimpered softly as his back hit the wall, his eyes darting around wildly for an escape route. The young Fox was nervous; hell he'd willingly admit he was terrified. He kept going over in his head, trying to think of how he kept getting into situations like these. He heard the orange Bilby growl and saw him hit the end of his scythe against the ground.  
"Look at me. Listen and look at me!"  
Glitter winced at the Bilby's loud voice and pressed his cheek against the wall, he couldn't look at Jilly when he knew the maniac wanted to kill him. Jilly was three years older than him, yet he sometimes acted like he was Twisty's age. Jilly shrugged his backpack off and reached into it, the simple action making Glitter to whimper again.  
"If you won't pay attention to me, I'll make you pay attention."  
Glitter swallowed thickly and pressed himself further against the wall, hoping it would swallow him up. Jilly had made him pay attention before and it was always painful, if he survived. Jilly started emptying his backpack, looking for something in particular. Explosives of different kinds were dropped to the ground, ranging from harmless firecrackers to something that looked homemade and deadly.  
"Mi-Mister Fr-Jilly, please, I'm listening. I really am."  
Jilly paused and looked at Glitter, his eyes narrowing and he pointed an accusing finger at the Arctic Fox.  
"You nearly called me Francis. I'm acting nice and you go and call me that cursed name."  
Glitter shook his head, closing his eyes tightly.  
"You're not nice! You're mean and evil and I hate you!"  
Jilly's hand curled around something in his bag and threw it at Glitter with a loud scream. Glitter's eyes opened when he was hit with something nonlethal and found Jilly had pelted him with a small bag of Cherry Bolts. Jilly began pacing, pulling on his ears.  
"I, was, being, NICE! Do you know how hard it was to find those? It was freaking hard! Only one place sells them and it's in Australia. Australia's still pissed I killed some stupid extinct dog. I'm extinct too you know!"  
Glitter bent and picked the bag up. Candy must have told Jilly he liked Cherry Bolts, or Pickles, he did remember the Echidna asking him strange question with a sad look on his face, even Glitter knew Prickles liked Jilly beyond friends. Glitter felt guilt wrench at his insides, Jilly had gone to a lot of trouble to get him the sweets and he had shouted that he hated him, all because he was afraid of what the insane Bilby would do to him. Jilly was still pacing, but his loud ranting had turned into a soft muttering. Glitter walked up to him and gripped on to his arm, a small smile starting to form on his lips.  
"I'm sorry I said I hate you Mister Jilly. I don't hate you, you just scare me"  
Jilly blinked, staring at the grey clown in shock. He had almost forgotten the object of his affection was still with him. Glitter untied the bag and pulled a Cherry Bolt out, pressing it against Jilly's lips, making a small 'ahh' noise. Jilly obeyed, still in shock, and Glitter put it in the orange psychopath's mouth, kissing his cheek.  
"Thank you Jilly, it means a lot that you'd go to so much trouble for me. Maybe someday you won't scare me so much."  
Glitter walked off, waving goodbye and humming a song softly to himself. Jilly smiled and put a hand to his cheek. He rolled the Bolt on his tongue, before biting it and swallowing the chocolate and cherry candy.  
"I really should thank Kin next time I see her."  
He had wanted to show Glitter he wasn't always cruel and, with a little bit of help from the Nekomata, it had worked, and maybe now, one day, he could show the clown how much he loved him without resorting to bloodshed.  
"Everyone has a dark side, but even worst of us have a caring side."

**AN: Cherry Bolts are a type of lolly that can only be found in a small shop in the country town where I grew up. They taste a bit like cherry cough syrup and chocolate. The thing about Jilly killing an extinct dog is a reference to a story Last-Suicide wrote once where Jilly killed her Tasmanian Tiger character. Jilly is also an extinct animal (Lesser Bilby's have been extinct since the 1950's)  
I also mentioned Kin at the end because I feel bad that I rarely write for her and because I like the thought of Jilly going to her for help.**


	7. Interview 27

"Taped patient interview number 27. Patient is Number 2566, Francis Connors, better known as Jilly. He has been transferred over to me after an incident involving his psychiatrist, Doctor Briddle."

"Stop talking like I'm not here. I can hear what you're saying and I know you called me Francis."

"Francis, it's proced-"

"Stop calling me Francis!"

"And what else am I to call you? Your name_ is_ Francis."

"I'm not Francis! Francis was weak, he was stupid."

"But you _are_ Francis. Does that mean _you_ are weak and stupid?"

"No! I'm _not_ Francis, I'm not. Francis is _dead_. I'm Jilly now."

"And can you tell me the difference? Even if you aren't weak, or stupid you can still be you."

"You don't understand. I _can't_."

"Then tell me. I can't understand, or help you if you don't tell me."

"I don't wanna talk to you anymore. I want Briddle."

"You know Doctor Briddle was taken off your case after what you did to him."

"I didn't _do_ anything!"

"But you did, it's why you're wrists are cuffed to the table. The report says you attacked him, tried to tear his throat out with your teeth. He nearly died. You killed seven guards before they finally stopped you. What do you say to that Francis?"

"Mein Hut, der hat drei Ecken, Drei Ecken hat mein Hut, Und hätt -"

"Francis, that's not an answer."

"-nicht mein Hut."

"Francis, stop that."

"Hey diddle diddle, the cat an-"

*crack*

"Stop that now!"

"It's raining it-"

*crack*

"Now!"

"Alle Leut', alle Leut' geh'n jetzt nach Haus'Alle Leut', alle Leut' geh'n jetzt nach Haus'Grosse Leut', kleine Leut'-"

"Hah, we aren't getting anywhere. Guards!"

"What is it? He attack you?"

"No no, he hasn't hurt anyone."

"Ya sure? We got permission ta hit him good if he acts up."

"It will be fine; he's just been reciting some nursery rhymes."

"Fff, to bad. The fucking freak..."

"Ich will nach Hause gehen."

**AN: I was challenged by my little brother to write something with only dialogue. It took me awhile to figure out how to write something like that, until I got this idea. I may do a few more, some more with Jilly, one or two with both or one of the Echidna Twins and maybe one with Twisty.  
First few lots of German are nursery rhymes. Jilly's last line translates to 'I want to go home'.**


End file.
